Terminator: Sonic Chaos
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: A Sonic/Terminator X-over. This takes place a year after Terminator Salvation. Summary: After Dr. Eggman creates Chaos Control, Sonic and his friends are sent into the future ruled by Skynet! Contains SonicxAmy, ShadxRouge, TailsxWave, etc. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: No Fate But What We Make

Chapter 01: No Fate But What We Make

It was a bright day in Los Angeles for Sonic the Hedgehog, whom along with his friends Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna, who stood next to the entrance to the Los Angeles Freeway, with Extreme Gear in each others' hands. Knuckles then asked: "Remind me again Sonic, why are we here at the L.A. Speedway?"

"Because, the Babylon Rogues want a Highway battle, and since they happened to be in town, I figure that this will be an interesting race." Sonic replied.

Not soon after, the sight of Jet the Hawk was seen charging straight towards them, along with Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albatross by his side. They soon dismounted their boards and Jet walked up to Sonic. "Well, Sonic, today's gonna be the day! The race of all races! Whoever can get from one side of town to the next earns the title of 'Fastest Thing Alive'!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep on tryin' Jet, because nobody is faster than me!" Sonic replied.

Wave then looked down on Tails and said: "Well, Shorty, let's hope your gear designs can match mine!"

"Wait and see." replied Tails.

Storm then walked up to Knuckles and said: "Let's do this! After this, you and I will rumble!"

"Try me on that freeway." Knuckles said sternly.

They all soon lined up at the edge of the Freeway, and Sonic then said, "You do realize that the LAPD will chase us, Jet?"

Jet cockily replied: "I've outran cops all over the world, these guys will be no different."

"Yeah, they can't fight a hoverboard with those clunky things they call police interceptors." Wave added. They watched the traffic light like a light at a raceway, and when it turned green, the race was on!

Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues barely scored five miles when they heard 3 helicopters flying overhead. "Two news boys and one cop chop at 6 o'clock!" Jet shouted as they all glanced at the choppers.

Soon the ominous sound of police sirens was heard far behind. "Here comes the cavalry!" Knuckles shouted as the cruisers closed in. The two groups had the advantage over the Police as the traffic grew heavier, as the small and tiny boards maneuvered easily around the cars on the freeway. The Police though had no luck trying to ram them with their cruisers. Jet and Sonic were enjoying themselves until one officer drew his gun and opened fire. "WHOA!" Jet shouted, "These guys must be really mad now everyone!" Soon other police officers begun drawing and opening fire, and Storm responded by turning and smashing the police cruiser behind him directly in the front and made it flip over and a spectacular pile up soon followed. "Nice one Storm!" Wave said, and Storm replied: "You're welcome!"

They were having fun and were almost at the home stretch when suddenly they heard more gunfire, only this time it was from a small white van being chased by a large semi. "What's the rush?!" Sonic asked himself, and then decided to put a stop to it. "Sorry Jet, duty before titles!" and he raced off to get at the semi.

"Hey wait! I'm not letting you have all the glory!" and Jet followed. Sonic rode up and saw a woman in the car firing a handgun at the semi, whose driver was firing a submachine gun back. Sonic peered into the truck and saw a man with multiple holes in the face. "Hey there!" Sonic shouted, and then to his surprise, the man turned and Sonic saw half a face, the other half had metal and a red eye. He trained his submachine gun on Sonic, who managed to get out of the way as the man fired. "What was that?" Sonic asked himself. Jet, who had come up the other side, saw the metal part and soon he was shot at, but missed. Sonic then proceeded to slash a tire with his Spin Dash attack, he managed to take out some of the semi's tires, and made it skid out of control. Jet then created a wind gust with his board that managed to knock over the truck on its side and trapped the man under it. Then the car stopped and the woman came out and pumped her remaining rounds into the fuel tanks and blew up the truck. Sonic and Jet were speechless and even when the others caught up to the scene, there was shock and disbelief. Sonic then asked: "Are you OK?"

The woman looked and said, "Yes….Thank you." Then a young man came out of the car, and gazed upon Sonic and the Babylon Rogues. Then Jet's beak dropped open and he said, "Hey! You're Sarah Connor!"

Sonic then said "Sarah Connor?!" "Oh yeah! You're that woman who has been on the run from the Feds."

Then the young man said, "And you're…you're Sonic the Hedgehog, right? I'm John Connor."

"That's me! The one and the only!"

Sarah then said "Thank you…Come on John, let's go."

Then Tails ran up and asked, "Hey, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Sarah replied, and both of them got into the car and left quickly.

Then Sonic checked his PDA and said, "Oh no! We have to meet Amy and Cream downtown! Sorry Jet, gotta run!"

"Hey! You owe me for this!" Jet shouted as they headed downtown.

"Where's Sonic?!!" Amy grumbled at the café on Hollywood Blvd, "He was supposed to be here 2 minutes ago!"

"Calm down Amy!" Cream said, "You know him and those Rogue guys, they race to the limit."

"Chao." said Cheese. Soon, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the Babylon Rogues arrived on the scene.

"Sorry we're late Amy, but…"

"IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!!" Amy screamed.

"Chill out girlie!" Jet said, "Two minutes late and already you freak out! Jeez! That reminds of Wave in a way." Wave couldn't help but snarl at that remark.

"Wait!" Cream called, "Why are you guys late?"

"I'll tell ya…" Said Knuckles as they went to their table outside the café.

"Wow, you guys saw Sarah Connor today? Why didn't you tell the Police?" Amy asked.

"Well, I don't think she was as crazy as the authorities made her out to be." Sonic replied.

Then, they were interrupted by the sound of "We meet again." they all looked up and there stood Sarah and John.

"Well, what are you doing here?" asked Tails.

Sarah replied: "We didn't have much time to talk, and I saw you guys were looking spooked about something, and I knew that you knew."

"Knew about what?" asked Storm.

"About that Terminator." John answered.

"Terminator?" they all said, and Sarah shushed them. John and Sarah grabbed some chairs and sat down, and then told them about Skynet, the Terminators, and about Judgment Day.

"Man, that sounds pretty serious!" Sonic said after Sarah finished.

"And to think, you guys just want to help everyone, but nobody wants to believe you…" Cream said sadly.

"Chao." Cheese said again.

"And that is why they want to….." "Sarah Connor?" said a voice that came from behind Sarah.

They looked and saw the sight of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Shadow glared at Sarah and behind him were a large group of FBI Agents armed with pistols, shotguns, SMGs, and rifles. "You're under arrest." he said as he prepared to grab her, when Sonic stepped up and said, "Hold on a minute Shadow!"

Shadow looked up and said, "Back off Sonic! This doesn't concern you!"

"She's wanted lawbreaker, hon, and we finally got her!" said Rouge with much glee. But things soon went from bad to worse when an FBI Cruiser was crushed by a giant vehicle. Everyone looked up as the FBI Agents pointed their guns at the machine. "Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho!!!" There was the sight of Doctor Eggman laughing above.

"Eggman!!" Sonic shouted as he prepared for battle.

"Well, Sonic! Fine day for your doom huh?" Eggman mocked.

"What have you got planned this time, Eggman?" Sonic shouted back. Eggman revealed the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

"No!! Not the Master Emerald too!!!" Knuckles shouted in panic. Cream then noticed Sarah and John had fled the scene in the confusion, but that was the least of her concern, as Eggman announced: "I am going to use the power of the Emeralds to make my ultimate weapon operational!! Soon this laser will decimate you all, and I will finally be rid of you Sonic!!"

"In your dreams Eggman!" Sonic replied.

"We'll see!" replied Eggman as he pushed a button which activated the machine. All the civilians, FBI Agents, LAPD Officers, and SWAT Officers backed off to let Sonic sort this out, but before Sonic could make his move, something unusual happened.

"Doctor," said Bocoe, "The machine is overloading!"

"Yes!" added Decoe, "There is something funny happening to the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What!!" shouted Eggman, "What is happening…" but before he could say more, there was a large bright light that appeared out of the machine, and encompassed Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, the Babylon Rogues, and Dr. Eggman's posse. Sonic shouted, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!!" But then he blacked out as the light became blinding.


	2. Chapter 2: A Not So Happy Future

Chapter 02: A Not So Happy Future

Sonic awoke to the sight of the bright sun shining upon his face. He felt disoriented, but then as he regained consciousness, he looked around him and saw nothing but desolate wastelands all around him. Then he saw his Extreme Gear laying next to him, and then he saw Jet laying on the ground, with his board laying next to him. Sonic crawled over and saying "Hey Jet, are you OK?"

Jet then regained consciousness and freaked out at the sight of Sonic. "Jeez, Sonic! Don't scare me like that!!" But his mood soon changed when he looked all around him.

"Where are we anyway?" Jet asked.

"I dunno, some kind of wasteland?" Sonic answered

"Wherever we are, I don't think we're home anymore." Jet pondered.

Tails woke up to the taste of sand and dust in his mouth, which he spit out promptly after waking up. He looked all around him and saw nothing but a whole heap of cars and other junk that appeared to have been decimated by fire. He then saw Wave, plump against an SUV, and he walked over to her and tried to wake her up.

"Hey Wave, you OK? Please wake up."

She eventually did, and then looked around and immediately asked "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know." replied Tails, "Some kind of abandoned parking lot."

"Sure looks like it. And there are our boards over by that truck." Wave pointed to a dusty truck in front of them.

"Let's grab them and look around." Tails suggested as he helped Wave to her feet.

"Good idea. Then we can hopefully find answers." Wave said.

Storm awoke to the sight of Amy and Cream looking down on him, and he said "What are you two starin' at?"

Cream immediately responded: "Are you OK?"

"He'd better, because he's gonna help us go find Sonic!!" Amy said angrily. "Is that clear?!!"

"Y-y-y-yes mam!!" Storm replied with much fright. "Uh, what is all this?" he asked as he looked around the playground they ended up in.

"Beats me, but something tells me that this place is familiar." Cream added with much fright in her voice.

Sonic and Jet were walking along the remains of a road when they saw three figures walking towards them. Sonic gestured to Jet to take cover and get ready to attack. As the footsteps drew closer, Sonic prepared to ambush the person on the right, and eventually he did, and after pinning the person to the ground, he heard a: "Hey! You lookin' for a fight?!!"

Sonic realized it was Knuckles that he'd ambushed, and he got off the echidna and helped him up. "Sorry Knuckles, didn't know it was you."

"I've always gotten jumped on…." Knuckles grumbled.

Sonic then noticed Rouge and Shadow were with him and Shadow said: "So, you're alive. Good, because that was Chaos Control we went through."

"How can you be sure?" Jet asked.

"Look." Rouge pointed to a nearby ledge.

Sonic and Jet looked over the ledge, and there…was Los Angeles, or, what was left of Los Angeles. "What happened here?" Sonic asked immediately.

"This looks like the future. L.A. has been destroyed by war by the look of it." Rouge answered.

"The future?!" Sonic gasped. "Then that means the Chaos Emeralds transported us forward in time!"

"Like I said." replied Shadow. "But I don't know what year we are in, less that anyone is alive."

"Why don't we ask him?" Knuckles suggested as he pointed to a figure down the road.

"Let's find out then." Sonic replied as the group set off.

Then, Shadow noticed something odd about this figure. "Hold up a minute, something's not right."

"What is it Shadow?" Rouge asked

Shadow crept closer and then the figure turned and saw Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, and Rouge in the road and produced a minigun. "Get Down!!" Shadow called as the figure opened fire on them. Luckily, there was a wrecked bus nearby that provided cover for the group.

Shadow then begun to advance towards the figure, as it fired at him, to no effect. Eventually, the figure fired a missile at him which sent him flying into a wrecked truck. "Shadow!!" Sonic cried as the figure slowly advanced towards him.

"Now what?" Jet asked in panic. Then Sonic felt a hand covering his mouth and of a gun resting on his shoulder.

"Do what I tell you, and you'll survive." said the person. Sonic and the others turned to the sight of a young man, 19 years old, and wearing combat gear.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"Not important right now. I'll help you down that T-600." said the man as he released Sonic. The man then switched out his submachine gun and produced a large .50 caliber rifle. He then pointed at Sonic and Knuckles, "You two, follow me."

Sonic and Knuckles followed the man quickly across the road and dodged the T-600's minigun fire. "I'll knock it down with some rounds, you guys finish it off. Got it?"

"Okay." replied Sonic and Knuckles.

The man fired 4 rounds at the T-600, which knocked it over onto its knees, and then Sonic used his homing attack to further damage it, and then Knuckles knocked its head off with a punch.

"Whew! That thing was harder than 4 robots combined." Sonic said. "I'm with ya' on that." added Knuckles.

The man walked over the body of the T-600, and then pulled a large revolver out, and fired off 3 rounds into the body. "Another T-600, served up hot!" he said afterwards.

Rouge and Jet were standing by the wrecked semi helping Shadow out, and Shadow had to say: "A mere slipup, I appear to have underestimated this one."

Then, Sonic turned to the man and said: "Thanks for the save, now will you tell us your name?"

"Oh yes, my name is Sean. Sean Kirkland." replied the man.

"Nice to meet ya." said Sonic. "I'm Sonic, and this is Knuckles."

"Hello, Sean." said Knuckles.

"Knuckles huh? I can see that you don't need brass ones." replied Sean.

Knuckles looked at Sean, who then said "What? Little joke."

Knuckles said nothing, and then Sean looked and saw Jet, Rouge, and Shadow. "So who are your comrades?"

Sonic turned and pointed at them, "That's Jet on the left, Shadow in the middle, and that's Rouge on the right." Then he turned to them and said: "Guys, this is Sean."

"That was some nice moves ya' pulled hon." said Rouge. Shadow immediately got to his feet and grabbed Sean by the chest.

"Answer Me! What was that thing, and who do you work with?!!"

Sean didn't panic, and replied: "Whoa, man! Calm down, I just saved your life and already you're getting rough? Come on, I'm just a Tech-Com Resistance Fighter who saved you from that Terminator."

Shadow then put Sean down and said, "Terminator? Tech-Com? What year is this?"

"It's the year 2019." Sean replied, and Shadow then said: "Then this is the future."

"Skynet." Sonic said immediately after, and then explained to Shadow and Rouge about Judgment Day and of Skynet. Sean was surprised at how much Sonic knew.

"Who told you this?" he asked.

"Sarah and John Connor." Sonic answered. Sean immediately gasped in surprise, and nearly fell over.

"You know our leader, John Connor?!! I've never seen you before and you're telling me you already know him?!! And what's all this talk about Chaos Control?" he said in surprise.

"Take us to him and we'll explain everything." said Knuckles

"And why would I do that?" Sean asked

"Because we saw him in the past, and I'm sure he'll remember us." replied Jet

"Okay." Sean replied. "I'll take you to him, but stick with me, and we won't have any more problems on the way."

"Fine." replied Shadow as they all set off.


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Future Fight

Chapter 03: Joining the Future Fight

Wave and Tails walked along the remains of a busy city street, looking at the remains of multiple shops, cafes, restaurants, cars, buses, and of people.

"This place has seen better days." said Tails.

"Sure has, was there some kind of war or something?" asked Wave thoughtfully.

"Sure was." said a voice

"Who said that?" Tails asked loudly.

"Up here!" said the voice. Tails and Wave looked up and saw a person in messy looking clothes up on the roof of a restaurant. "Come on up! I won't hurt you!" said the person.

Tails looked at Wave and said, "I'm going." "Wait! It could be a trap." whispered Wave with some level of concern in her voice.

"We need info, it's worth taking the risk." replied Tails as he headed for the restaurant door. Wave held her hand out at him but soon followed him in. After going up 3 flights of stairs, they got onto the roof where the person stood.

"Who are you?" asked Tails.

"I'm Kyle Reese." said the person.

"Where exactly are we and what time is it?" Tails then asked.

"The remains of the city of Los Angeles in the year 2019." replied Kyle.

Tails' jaw dropped and then he and Wave looked at each other in shock, and then after some thought, Tails turned to Kyle and asked: "Where is John Connor? He'll know us."

Kyle then got a bit confused. "How can he know you? I've gotten to know everyone he knows in last year, but I've never seen you before."

"You'll see. Just do it, please?" asked Tails.

Kyle thought for a moment and then he walked over and grabbed a shotgun. "OK, we'll see if you're statement is true, but stay close."

Kyle then led the two onward to the resistance holdout.

Meanwhile, Sonic's group stumbled across a large number of dead resistance fighters. Sean then told them: "Grab a weapon from those dead ones. You'll need one."

Sonic grabbed a Beretta Px4 Storm, a P90 SMG, and an M4A1 Rifle with a laser sight and Shotgun mounted on it, Jet grabbed a USP-45 pistol, a UMP-45 SMG, and an M79 Grenade Launcher with a pistol grip and collapsing stock. Knuckles grabbed a .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson that was Performance Center Modified, along with an M60E4 Machine Gun and a Benelli M1014 Shotgun. Shadow grabbed a .50AE Desert Eagle and an M240 Machine Gun, as well as an HK416 rifle with a Grenade Launcher. Finally, Rouge grabbed a USP Compact .45 Pistol, an MP7A1 PDW, and a G36C rifle.

"If this is how guys roll, I guess I'll make an exception." said Sonic.

"On what?" asked Sean, checking his P90 SMG and Barrett M82 rifle.

"I wouldn't use a gun normally, but now I'll….you know." replied Sonic.

"Oh…." murmured Sean.

Meanwhile, Storm, Amy, and Cream had encountered Blair Williams and Barnes, who had gone out searching for aircraft parts.

"It's a good thing we encountered you guys back there, or that T-7 would have beat us to a pulp!" said Storm, holding a G36K rifle with a grenade launcher, and had a Taurus Model 454 holstered.

"It was no big deal." replied Barnes, "Now we don't know how the hell you know John, but just to verify the claim, we're gonna take you to see him."

"Yes, and you'd better cooperate with us if you expect to survive." added Blair.

"We will." replied Cream as they walked towards the holdout.

Kyle, along with Tails and Wave, were walking towards the holdout as well, Tails had claimed a Mk.23 Mod 0 pistol, along with a UMP-45 SMG, and a G3SG/1 rifle. Wave had a USP Tactical Pistol, a G36C Rifle, and an MP7A1 PDW.

It was only a matter of time until Sonic's group encountered Tails' group, noticing them in a clearing. "There's Tails and Wave!!" said Sonic pointing towards them.

Sean then noticed Kyle. "And Kyle Reese too!" he said as the two groups joined up together. "Sonic? You made it too?" asked Tails.

"Sure did, buddy. So did Jet, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow." replied Sonic.

Kyle and Sean just pounded fists and then Kyle said: "You too, huh Sean?"

"Yep. A group of odd folks who claim to know John." replied Sean.

"Well, we'd better keep moving if we'd hope to prove that assumption." replied Kyle. "C'mon everyone. Let's keep moving."

Meanwhile, Amy's group was getting close to the base, when they saw a large shadow on the ground, complete with a loud whining noise. They looked up and saw a large flying machine. "What is that thing?!!!"

"Hunter-Killer!!" shouted Blair, "Quick, find some cover!" they ran for a nearby overhang as Storm fired at the HK.

"That pop gun won't make a dent in that thing!" shouted Barnes as he got out an RPG-7. But before he could fire, the HK unleashed it's miniguns and they could only duck and cover to avoid the machine's deadly accuracy.

Sonic's group then saw the HK and saw it shooting at something., Sonic borrowed Sean's binoculars and then saw Cheese peeking from the overhang. "That's Cheese!" he shouted.

"Then Cream is in there!" shouted Tails.

"More friends of yours?" asked Sean.

"Yeah! We've got to help them!" said Knuckles.

"Right then, let's go!!" shouted Kyle as they charged straight towards the HK.

The HK then stopped shooting and begun to probe the area for any survivors. Amy then looked up and saw Sonic. "SONIC!!!" she shouted, but was yanked down by Blair and Cream.

"Quiet, you! You wanna get us all killed?" said Blair angrily.

"I saw Sonic, along with the others!"

"Others?" said Blair grabbing some binoculars. "Barnes! I see Kyle and Sean with them! they must have seen us!"

"Well that's a relief!" replied Barnes.

Sonic, now running at full speed, used a rock formation to launch himself atop of the HK and the two groups joined together as the HK launched small drones.

"Look out, Sonic! Aerostats are coming for you!" shouted Kyle.

Sonic then saw them and produced his P90 and fired at the Aerostats, taking out a good number of them. He then grabbed a spare Extreme Gear Board from his backpack and then tossed it into the HK's right engine. "What the hell is he doing?!" asked Sean.

"What he does best." said Knuckles. The HK's engine then suddenly ground to a halt and then the engine was jammed. The HK had lost its maneuverability. Shadow then joined in and launched a few Chaos Spears into the engine, permanently disabling it. Then they both jumped down and hoped that got the machine.

But the HK had one last breath in it, it then turned to attack the group. "Aw, man, we're toast!" shouted Jet.

But before the HK could fire, it was hit by many missiles, and then it crashed into the river below. Kyle, Sean, Blair, and Barnes grinned, they knew who it was. Within seconds, several trucks arrived with two AH-64D Apache helicopters arrived on the scene, and then several men got out of the trucks with their guns at the ready. "Are you alright?" said a man. "We're fine soldier. Great timing." replied Kyle. Then the soldier turned to the sight of Sonic and his posse. "What are these?" asked the soldier quietly.

"Some folks who claim to know John." whispered Sean.

The soldiers then pointed their rifles at Sonic. "How do we know you're not another Terminator sent after him?!!" said the soldier as he drew his pistol.

"Because he saved my life once." said a voice. The soldiers, along with Kyle, Sean, Barnes, and Blair stood at attention almost immediately.

"Could it be?" asked Tails quietly.

Then out came a man through the dust, wearing combat gear and had an HK416 slung over and a Mk.23 Mod 0 in his holster. "Hello, Sonic." said the man.

"John? Is that really you?" asked Sonic.

"None other." replied John.

"You've sure gotten bigger." replied Rouge.

"Welcome to the future that I predicted would happen. And to the fight." said John as he gestured his men to lower their weapons. But then he couldn't help but notice how Sonic didn't look any different than the time they met.

"You certainly haven't gotten bigger yourself. How'd you get here?" asked John.

"Before we explain anything, I think we'd better find shelter before Skynet comes around." said Shadow, looking around him.

"You're quite right." replied John, "Let's get to our holdout. We'll be safe there."

"Ok, lead the way John." replied Knuckles as the posse got into the trucks with John and the Resistance fighters.

Soon, Sonic and co. arrived at the Tech-Com Resistance Base, where Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge gathered with John, Kyle, Sean, Barnes, and Kate Connor to explain what happened.

"So this 'Chaos Control' created a space/time warp, and you guys came forwards in time." said John trying to get everything down. "That makes sense. But what do these 'Chaos Emeralds' have to do with this?"

"They are very powerful gems that possess an incredible amount of power. It would be catastrophe for us all if the wrong group got all 7." said Knuckles.

"They've probably scattered to various places across the globe. After they've been all together, they scatter." added Sonic.

"That can't be good, I can imagine what would happen if Skynet got them all." said Sean worriedly.

"Which is why we must find them all before Skynet does." said Shadow.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Barnes.

John then got up and walked around. "We'll have to create some form of tracking device to find their energy signatures. On my next radio broadcast, I'll tell everyone about the Emeralds and of their importance."

"Good idea, John, then everyone will start looking." replied Knuckles.

"Sean, I want you to work on developing that tracking device, right away." John ordered.

"Yes sir!" replied Sean.

"And what are we supposed to do while we are searching for the Emeralds?" asked Amy.

"Until then," said John, "You're with us. Will you join us in the fight against Skynet?" he then asked.

"I'm in!" said Sonic

"Me too!" said Tails

"I wanna take down some more Terminators! Of course I'm in!" said Knuckles earnestly.

"I guess you could use someone like Me." replied Rouge.

"Looks like there's no where else to go. I guess I'm in." said Shadow.

"I'll fight too!" replied Amy.

"What about your friends, the Babylon Rogues?" asked Kyle.

John then ordered Sean to bring Jet, Wave, and Storm in.

"Listen up you three, you want in on the action?" asked Sonic.

The Rogues huddled and then turned back towards Sonic and the others. "Guess we have nothing better to do. And besides, Sonic and I still have a score to settle later." said Jet.

"I'm sure we'll settle the score at some point." replied Sonic.

"Thanks." said Kate "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Yes." added John. "Especially someone of your talents. Welcome to the Tech-Com Resistance." He then shook hands with Sonic and the others to seal the deal.

As Sonic and the others headed for the door, Tails then asked Sonic: "Sonic, if we are all here…don't you think…."

Sonic then paused for a moment and then replied: "You're right Tails, and what if…." Then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles realized something:

"Eggman!" they all said together. John and his group looked up and John asked: "Something wrong Sonic?"

Sonic then walked back to the table and warned John about Dr. Eggman. John then replied: "I'll post a warning to my men and over the radio."

Then Sonic and the others went to their quarters to sleep for the night.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was repairing his damaged machine, and he looked around him. "Now that the world is destroyed, nothing will stop me from building my Eggman Empire!! Ha, Ha, Ha, HA!!!!!" he laughed into the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt for Emerald 1

Chapter 04: The Hunt for Emerald #1

It had been over a week since Sonic and his posse arrived in 2019, and Sonic was sitting on the roof of Resistance HQ, staring at the sky. "Hmmmm….Even after a nuclear apocalypse, the sky still looks the same to me." he said to himself. Then, he leaped down and ran into the distance. A few seconds later, much to the surprise of the guards, he came back and leaped over the fence. He then screeched to a halt inside the room, much to the surprise of Kyle and Barnes.

"You sure are comfortable with going out there without being afraid of Skynet." said Kyle.

"Skynet doesn't scare me." said Sonic. "I've seen worse things than Skynet or its Terminators."

"Like what?" asked Barnes.

"Well, I encountered a water-based creature known as 'Chaos', and he pretty much demolished the city of Station Square." said Sonic.

"Sounds like you've seen greater horrors than Skynet." said Barnes.

"You think that was bad, when I first met Shadow, he and I worked together to stop a space station from crashing into the planet. But we had to defeat a massive monster to do that."

"Whoa…" said Kyle.

"And who could forget the time Aliens known as the Black Arms came to try and take over the planet. If it wasn't for Shadow, we'd be under a different rule."

"Double Whoa…" said Kyle.

"And then there was the time the planet shattered into pieces and…"

"Hey, Sonic!" said Kate as she peeked through the door. "John needs to see you."

Sonic walked into John's room where Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were waiting. "Ah, Sonic, I have news for you!" said John as Sonic closed the door. "I got a report from one of our field operatives that has reported unusual Skynet activity. The operative claimed that he saw Terminators go into a Chinese Restaurant in the city and never come back out. And before you ask, they didn't come out another way. I was hoping you'd help provide some insight."

"Must be a Chaos Emerald." said Shadow. "Their energy is great. One alone can disable any sort of machine with the amount of energy they have, even a T-600."

"That would explain some things. But we had better find it before Skynet can figure out how to get it." said John.

"That's right." said Sonic. "Leave it to me John. I'm not afraid of those Terminators!"

"Well then, since you're so confident, let's get moving!" said John. Within minutes, Sonic, John, Tails, Knuckles, Barnes, Shadow, and Kyle were all together, strapped and ready for battle.

"Remember, John is number one on Skynet's kill list. Make sure he survives, Sonic." said Kate.

"No sweat! Protecting is one of my specialties." said Sonic.

"Then it's time to move out!" said John.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, John, Kyle, Sean, and Barnes loaded up their weapons and prepared to do battle against any Skynet forces that awaited them. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails each grabbed an M4A1 rifle, Shadow and Tails' rifles fitted with M320 Grenade Launchers. Sonic's had an M26 MASS attachment, and Sonic also grabbed a P90 submachine gun. Shadow also grabbed a Barrett M82 rifle for use, after his experience with the T-600, he wanted some real firepower. Tails grabbed an M1014 shotgun, since John said that could come in handy against Aerostats. Knuckles grabbed a handheld M134 Minigun, since he liked the big artillery. He also would carry an M32 Grenade Launcher and a UMP-45 submachine gun for close range fighting.

"Okay, follow my lead, stay close." said John. "Don't do anything stupid out there. Skynet will show no mercy."

"Relax, John. These guys aren't too different from Eggman's works." said Sonic.

"Don't get cocky. You think that, but they're far more sophisticated than what Eggman has." said John. "Now let's move out!" and John then led the group towards the city.

It was a long trek across the wastelands, but they encountered few, if no problems. Skynet wasn't so active that day. But as they came to the edge of town, John raised his hand in the air and told everyone to take cover. A group of T-7Ts and Aerostats were prowling the area, searching for any Tech-Com members foolish enough to come around. Though despite the efforts to hide, one Aerostat spotted them and signaled the others to open fire on them. "So much for using stealth. Shoot!" shouted John as he aimed his HK416 rifle at the machines and opened fire. Sonic and the others fired as well, taking out several Aerostats and damaging several T-7Ts.

But then, Sonic said: "Watch this!" And then he performed a homing attack which took out many Aerostats and T-7Ts, much to the shock of John, Kyle, Barnes, and Sean. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Whoa…even I couldn't down those many machines in that amount of time." said Sean.

"Glad he's on our side." said Barnes.

"There'll be more of 'em. Be ready." said John.

"I'll be ready, John." said Sonic.

They continued deeper into the city towards the restaurant, where they continued taking out many Aerostats and T-7Ts. But Knuckles was enjoying his use of the Minigun, blasting everything in sight. But as they got closer to the Resistance Outpost where the operative was located, Tails heard something. "Hey, that sounds like something big…"

"Could be a Hunter-Killer." said Shadow.

"Or…." said Sonic peeking around. "It could be some Eggbots!" And he was right, for there was a squad of Egg Gunners marching along and Sonic opened fire on them with his rifle, while using his homing attack to take out several more. Shadow did the same as well, after using his Barrett to down some of them. Of course, everyone else joined in and blasted wave after wave of Egg Gunners.

"Those aren't Skynet machines, were they?" asked Sean.

"Of course not! Those are robots of Dr. Eggman!" said Tails.

"Then we'll have to watch out for him, then." said John. "Remember, these machines aren't as tough as Skynet ones, but don't take 'em lightly."

"Good idea, John." said Kyle.

They continued towards the restaurant, which wasn't far, but then they saw a large number of humans and saw many more Egg Gunners and of course…: "Eggman!" whispered Sonic.

Eggman was in his Eggmobile and said: "You're going to give me that Emerald, now!"

"Why should we?" said one of the humans.

"It belongs to me, and that's that! Now spare yourselves a painful reception and fork it over! Now!" demanded Eggman.

"No way!" said a younger human. "That Emerald belongs to the Resistance!" then he grabbed a small stone and tossed it at Eggman, which hit him right in the face.

Then SA-55 appeared and said: "Ha, Ha, Ha!" and repeated until Eggman put him back in his socket.

"So, you choose to defy me, do you?!" snarled Eggman. "Then I'm gonna kill you all for this! Fire!!"

But before the Egg Gunners could fire, they were all destroyed by Sonic and Shadow and along with weapons fire from Knuckles, Tails, John, Kyle, Barnes, and Sean.

"No surprise, Eggman, you're not even half as tough as Skynet!" said Sonic,

"I should have known you were still alive in this time, you miserable rodent!" said Eggman. "And at least you're not half as annoying as Skynet, since they don't even know what they're dealing with!"

"In the name of the Tech-Com Resistance group, I order you to stop what you're doing at once!" shouted John.

"You must be John Connor." said Eggman. "So you're in league with that rodent, are you?"

"I said, surrender!" shouted John training his rifle on Eggman.

"I think not!" said Eggman. "My creation will make sure I get that Emerald! Let's see how you handle it!" And then Eggman revealed his Egg Beetle, which crashed through a nearby wall across the street.

"Aw no! Not this guy again!" said Sonic. "Take cover!" And everyone most certainly did, for the Egg Beetle fired off many missiles at the Resistance fighters and everyone scattered to avoid the blasts and the claws of the Egg Beetle.

"Sonic! What should we do to destroy this thing?" asked Sean.

"Aim for the center of its head when its jaws open! If you hit it hard enough, that should damage it." replied Sonic.

"Right! Anyone got explosives? Use 'em on that machine!" shouted John to everyone else.

Sonic positioned himself in front of the Beetle and as soon as it opened its jaws, he then charged it with all the speed he could muster, and struck the center of the Beetle and damaged it, but then, he was forced back and he was sent flying towards a nearby building, which he leapt off and landed safely on the ground. But then, the Egg Beetle noticed John, Kyle, and Barnes firing off rounds at it, and then got ready to attack. But John and the others ducked to avoid getting squashed, and then Sean, emerging from one of the restaurant windows, holding an RPG-7V, fired at the weak spot and further damaged the beetle to the point that all it needed was another hit to take it down. But this time, the beetle unleashed another deadly barrage of missiles, and everyone scattered for cover to avoid the barrage. The beetle then turned to Sonic and then proceeded to chomp him once more, but once again, it left itself open to attack, allowing for Sonic to deliver one last punishing blow to the machine, which made it lose power and explode right then and now. But not before a barrage of grenades and Rockets delivered the final blow which assured it was destroyed.

"One Egg Beetle, down for the count!" shouted Sean from his window.

Eggman snarled angrily. "You'll regret this, Sonic! You and your puny resistance members!!!" and then he flew away as fast as he could.

"Victory is ours!" said Kyle.

"But we gotta move. Skynet will have heard the noise, and it won't be long to figure out what's going on!" said John.

"Right!" said Tails as he flew up to the room where the Emerald was.

"Thanks for the assistance, Connor!" said one of the Resistance Fighters. "We were guarding the Emerald when Eggman came 'round."

"Good work." said John. "We'll take it from here. Get outta here fast!"

"Yes sir!" said the Resistance Fighter.

"I have the Emerald!" said Tails flying out and holding a Green Chaos Emerald.

"And you should have seen how many Terminators I counted down in there!" said Sean coming out of the door.

"What do you mean?" asked Barnes.

"Later. Let's discuss it when we get back to base. Quick!" said John as he led the group back towards the hideout before many HKs and other Terminators arrived to investigate the area.


End file.
